Field Trip of Horrors
Field Trip of Horrors is episode 9b of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 2. A field trip is turned upside down when Bus Lady Cram, sister of Lunch Lady Cram, takes control of the school bus and announces the location as the Glop Mines, where rumor has it that any bus that went there never came back. With the help of a friendly toddler named Retchy Lintpockets, Fanboy, Chum Chum and the gang do their best to derail the trip and get home before their bus disappears forever. Plot The episode begins with Fanboy and Chum Chum screaming "Field trip!" followed by a shot of the bus bouncing. Inside, Fanboy, Chum Chum, Kyle, Yo, Hank, Chuggy, Lupe and Duke are chanting and bouncing, excited to go on a field trip. Kyle, who isn't used to the single-decker seat, tries to ask everyone to stop bouncing as he is bus-sick due to the bouncing. Fanboy tells Chum Chum that he can't wait to go to the field as their destination, and Chum Chum hopes there's ragweed and gopher holes. The bouncing and chanting were suddenly put to a halt when the bus driver stomps onto the bus. The gang recognizes her as Lunch Lady Cram, but she says that's her sister and introduces herself as Bus Lady Cram. Hank asks her if they should be going to the field, but she says they're not going and because Lunch Lady Cram is out of cafeteria food, she's taking everyone to the Glop Mines. Everyone lets out a horrified scream as a result. Duke tries to jump off the bus through the window, but Bus Lady Cram closes them with her vision, trapping everyone. Kyle, who's terrified most of all, barfs as a result. Since this is a field trip, Bus Lady Cram forces everyone to sing 99 Buckets of Glop and laughs evily as she starts the bus. Due to driving so fast, everyone flies out of their seats and plows into the back of the bus. During the drive, Chum Chum panics on the Glop Mines and dares not to see it. Fanboy says it's okay and will poke his eyes out, and Chum Chum asks if he will promise, just before Bus Lady Cram telling them to be quiet. Yo tells them that she heard if a bus goes to the Glop Mines, it never comes back. This worries Hank, as he left his chalk back there. Lupe then adds there's a monster at the Glop Mines that eats children down to their bones. Hank, knowing it only eats children, is relieved as he won't get eaten. Kyle thinks that this is all just a bunch of poppycock made to scare everyone, but an unseen voice says it's true. The voice comes from a little boy named Retchy Lintpockets, who reveals himself from under one of the bus seats. Chum Chum recognizes him as a "dirty kid" and Fanboy knows he looks hungry and asks everyone to give him food from their lunches. Retchy praises them, as he had been living off porridge he made from seat stuffing and pencil stubs. Yo offers Retchy a ham sandwich, but Retchy doesn't like ham and asks for bologna which Yo is saving. Retchy trades his crisps with pudding to Yo and she gives him the sandwich. After Retchy finishes eating, Fanboy asks him to tell the story of the Glop Monster. Retchy says the monster is a beast of blackest terror. First, it grabs someone and spins them around, then swallows them in its gaping mouth. The victim will travel through its pitch-black gullet, tortured by the screams of their companions, and just when the victim thinks it's done with them, it spits them out, then sucks them back in. Retchy adds that he and friend Timmy, who is a skeleton, were the only ones who escaped. Everyone lets out a horrified scream once more, and Bus Lady Cram stops them due to the "no panicing" rule, and asks them to tell Timmy to put on a seat belt. Fanboy says they have to get off the bus, but Retchy says there's no way of getting off the bus and everyone is doomed, just before asking to swap a lemonade for his fruit punch. Kyle gets an idea and decides to use his wand to save everyone. He announces he will cast a spell to send everyone back to the school from where they came. Kyle chants the incantation to teleport, but right when he finishes he suddenly throws his wand out the partway open window behind him. Kyle realizes Bus Lady Cram didn't shut every window and everyone looks at his wand as it falls down to the road. Retchy says he could've used it for sturring his porridge, and everyone but F&C sadly go back to their seats. Chum Chum warns Fanboy that the Glop Mines are five miles away, and Fanboy decides Dollarnator can help. He calls Dollarnator on his wrist communucator, who is at the Fanlair working out. Dollarnator puts the bus on Google Maps to triangulate their location. He learns they are 7.5 miles from Yogurt World but Fanboy tells him to select the coupon later as they need to know how to stop the bus. Dollarnator has the bus-scinatics and says there's a master control panel on the front of the bus and F&C be as stelth as possible as Dollarnator proceeds to help them. Bus Lady Cram stops the bus after seeing a kitten in the road, but starts again after learning it's just an armadillo and his family, running over them. Chum Chum, who has been sitting on the gas panel, thinks that Bus Lady Cram's feet were tired from driving and needs a foot massage. Because her feet lost feeling years ago, they look gross to Chum Chum as he massages it. As for Fanboy, he opens the panel. Dollarnator says he should see some wires and all he needs to do is cut the black one. Instead of finding a black wire, Fanboy finds a green one, a brown one, and one with diamonds on it. It turns out there are snakes in the panel and Bus Lady Cram keeps them next to the wires. As a result, she speeds the bus up. Fanboy tries not to move, but whacks the snakes onto Bus Lady Cram's head, causing her not to see. Fanboy takes control of the wheel and manages to drive toward the street home. Just then, Dollarnator calls him and warns him they're heading for the world's largest speed bump. The bus goes up the bump and suddenly flies into space, where everyone floats around. Fanboy enjoys it, but this is cut short when Bus Lady Cram says the Earth rotated enough to bring the bus's trajectory on a direct course to the Glop Mines. The bus immediately shoots to Earth like a comet the kids all scream and bus lady cram does her evil laugh and the bus lands on a mountain of glop. Kyle tells everyone to look where they are and everyone learns they have arrived at the Glop Mines. Then, Yo sees a shadow, thinking it's the Glop Monster. As Chum Chum, Kyle and Fanboy respectively repeat direct lines from the story from earlier, worrying about what happens next, the shadow reveals itself as not the Glop Monster, but Bus Lady Cram. She says that's what the Glop Monster does, because it's the most wicked rollercoaster ever seen. Chum Chum discovers that the Glop Monster is just a rollercoaster, and Bus Lady Cram uses her vision to open the windows and let everyone out. As everyone gets a better view of the rollercoaster, Retchy says the reason the bus never came back was everyone had so much fun. Retchy only left because he had tuba practice. Chum Chum wonders what happened to Timmy as well, and Retchy says it's just that he won him at a ring toss game, it was either him or a stuffed panda. Fanboy asks Bus Lady Cram if there's not really a vicious Glop Monster that eats children, and she says it's ridiculous and the Glop Monster only eats teachers. This leaves Hank to panic and he sinks into the glop, revealed to be a monster. As he gets eaten by the Glop Monster, Hank quotes: "Why does this happen every field trip?!" The episode ends here. Transcript Songs *''99 Buckets of Glop'' Gallery Trivia *This episode marks the first time the inside of the school bus is shown. *This is also the first time Fanboy and the gang go on a field trip. *While the bus is in outer space, Kyle can be seen with his face bloated and his hands on his tummy, most likely due to the fact he's bus-sick from the zero gravity. *We learn Mrs. Cram has a sister, called Bus Lady Cram. *First appearance of Retchy Lintpockets. *This episode aired in Russia before it air in USA. *This episode along with "Frosty Mart Dream Vacation" was a nominee for Wednesday of Nickelodeon's You-Pick Premieres Week, but lost to the Planet Sheen episode, "To Chill A Mocking Blurg/Now You Sheen It". *Fanboy does not interact with Kyle in this episode, Chum Chum did. *The On Demand description of this episode lists this as Fanboy and Chum Chum's first field trip and bus ride. *In the song 99 Buckets of Glop, if you listen closely you can clearly hear Kyle singing. *Although this was Retchy Lintpocket's first appearance (by production order), his name wasn't mentioned until "Get You Next Time". However, his name was revealed in the end credits. *This episode reveals that Kyle is not used to single-decker buses and has a very sensitive stomach. *This is one of the scariest episodes in the series to date. Continuity *This is the fifth Halloween episode, the first four being "Digital Pet Cemetery", "Fangboy", "Monster in the Mist" and "The Book Report of the Dead". *Second time Kyle gets sick. First was "Chicken Pox". *This is the second episode to reference Little Shop of Horrors in its title, much like a previous episode, "Little Glop of Horrors". This is also the second episode to have "Of Horrors" in the title. *Kyle gets cut-off mid spell again ("Wizboy", "Present Not Accounted For", "Kids in the Hall"). *Fourth time Kyle loses his wand. ("Wizboy", "Saving Private Chum Chum", "Kids in the Hall") *Second time someone spins Kyle around, making him dizzy. ("Kids in the Hall") *The music that plays when Dollarnator was working out was also heard in "Trading Day". *This is the first time Kyle chants a proper incantation for a spell (Reverseus Field Trippercurse). He will later do this in "Hex Games" and "Buddy Up". Goofs *When we first see Kyle his face is green, but when he is seen again and in the rest of the episode, his face is normal-colored. *Wizards don't always have to use their wands to do magic. Kyle would've just teleported everyone home without using his wand. *Chum Chum says "Kyle! You can do magic?", despite the fact he already knows that, as shown in "Excuse Me" for example. *When Bus Lady Cram forces everyone to sing, everybody's mouthes are moving, but only Kyle, Hank and Chum Chum's voices were heard. *Three times in this episode when Kyle talks, his voice becomes low-pitched. For his other lines, he has his normal-pitched voice. *When Bus Lady Cram closes the windows, she closes every window but later, Kyle accidently throws his wand out the open window at the back left. It could be possible one of the students opened it on purpose. *When Fanboy is worrying about the Glop Monster look closely to the far left side of the screen and you can see Kyle's mouth slowly change. *When Kyle is worrying about going to the Glop Mines and thinking the whole field trip story is a whack, his voice has a slight echo effect when it shouldn't. *When the class is singing 99 Buckets of Glop, the captions list the second line "Ninety-nine buckets of glop" as "Ninety-nine bucks of glop". *Nobody but Bus Lady Cram is wearing seat belts on the bus. *It is quite dangerous to walk on the bus while it's moving, the kids would've been flung to the back of the bus if that happened. It's better to wait until the bus has stopped before walking on it. Also, you should ask first. *Fanboy tells Dollarnator that they are on the road trip to the Glop Mines when it's actually a field trip. *The ham sandwich Yo gave to Retchy would've got spoiled as it was not kept in a ziplock bag. *The snakes in the panel would've eaten the wires and broke them. *When the bus blasted back to earth like a meteor, it would've got burnt and everyone in it would've died. *How did Chum Chum know how far away the Glop Mines were? *When Kyle throws up, we're supposed to see his barf on the floor in front of him but when Bus Lady Cram says "start singing!" for some reason the barf isn't there. Allusions *The title is a pun on "Little Shop of Horrors". *'99 Bottles of Beer' - The song 99 Buckets of Glop is a complete parody of this campfire song in lyrics. *'Google Maps ' - Dollarnator mentions this real life search engine and uses it as the GPS to triangulate the class's bus's location. * 'Bubble Guppies '- Fanboy and Chum Chum scream out "FIELD TRIP!" at the beginning of the episode just like the characters on Bubble Guppies do immediately before they go on a field trip. Cast Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Halloween Episodes